


i've never been this close

by LedEB



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedEB/pseuds/LedEB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rush of feelings as the perfect moment turns themselves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've never been this close

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

.

Aomine such a jerk and Momoi never really really really forgive him.

When they were seven year old, Momoi keep telling him to study so his grade would be better. But he didn't even listening. He simply covered his ears from Momoi's babbling and humming his own music. Momoi grunted, left Aomine with whatever he worked on (actually Aomine just playing basketball with his fingertip).

When they were fourteen year old, Momoi was struggling to help Aomine so he could get up and practice and be a nice ace on their basketball team. But Aomine was waving his hand with ease, said that he  _is_  already a best basketball player. Momoi walked off and left Aomine alone, but Aomine didn't feel agitate at all.

When they were nineteen year old, Momoi tried her best to tell Aomine that her feelings do not just, like, 'childhood friends' or 'best-friend thing' but more than that. However, that dark-blue eyes didn't respond like Momoi predicted. Cold as always. This time Momoi laughed, she said, no-no forget it Dai-chan I didn't mean anything. Aomine stood there until Momoi cried and leaned on his shoulder for a long time. Aomine was a heartless man and Momoi really really hated him.

When they were twenty year old, Momoi bit his lips really hard so it bled. Aomine started to talk to Momoi with gentleness ( _yes_ , Momoi certain of it) and treat Momoi as though Momoi  _is_  a glass that would break if he doesn't get hold of it. Maybe finally he realized something is going on between them. Aomine caressed her hair then looked at her pink-tinted eyes like nobody else. Momoi would smiles; or laughs; or merely turns away and her cheeks were no different from her hair color.

When they were twenty four year old, Aomine kissed Momoi under the bright of sun and sakura trees were blooming. Soft, gentle, not rough and hastily like Momoi always imagined when she was a teenager. Momoi closed her eyes, something slipped on her finger. She startled but Aomine keep Momoi's mouth closed. When finally Momoi could get away from Aomine, she looked at her finger. That was a ring.

Aomine such a jerk he didn't even ask Momoi to propose her.

But, yes, Aomine already knew what her answer would be (and that supposed to be true).


End file.
